The field of this invention relates to engines and more particularly to a rotary engine which is to be more efficient in the producing of power.
Many prior attempts have been made to design a rotary engine which is compact, simple in design and capable of generating useful amounts of power. In the vast majority of cases, these prior attempts have proved fruitless and the resultant engines have been quite complex in design and inefficient in operation. These prior failures are due in part to the employment of a complex, non-symmetrical, cam arrangements, and like mechanical means which detrimentally add to the imbalance of the engine and itso ultimate inability to resist wear in its moving parts.
There is a need to design an engine which overcomes the above objectives and transforms energy into useful power at a high rate of efficiency.